God's Consort: My Choices
by elenaequalslight
Summary: Mika has always been special to the Sohma's. Especially to Akito. But what will happen to her when she starts to become too close with others? With another Sohma?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I started this new story because I just got the idea and decided to run with it. Plus I just finished up my last story and started on the sequel so I thought I'd try out a new story too. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story. And hey, if you do, you can check out my other ones too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I don't.**

**Prologue**

I was thirteen, Akito was fifteen and I worshipped her. She was my best friend, my confidante, the person who was always there. There were smiles reserved only for me, a room right next to hers, and time was always made for me. Who was I to deserve such treatment? They called me the God's consort, the only one who could truly understand Akito. The only person who ever knew what she was truly feeling. Just one of the perks of being who I am.

For a while, this satisfied me. I was the only one who could calm her down during her rages or make her smile when she was sick. But I grew lonely stuck in the main house all day, so one day I gathered up my courage and followed my idol to a small room on the outskirts of the property. She stomped into the room, and I tiptoed behind her, my snow white hair blowing in the soft wind.

The room was dark with almost no lighting except for the sun light trickling in from the small windows. Even with little light I could see the blood smeared on the wall and the shivering figure in the corner, hidden mostly by Akito looming over them. I stepped closer as Akito struck them, a bubble of fear coming up in my belly. She hit them again and again before my eyes met with the ones on the floor. She raised her hand again and this time my hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Her head whipped towards me and so did the head of the person on the ground.

"Mika? What are you doing here?" Akito asked me angrily. I shook my head at her.

"I got lonely staying in the house by myself so I followed you here. What are you doing to this person?" I stepped around Akito to get a good look at the kid on the ground.

It was a boy who was the same age as me, I saw him maybe once a year at the banquet. My brother hated him, but we got along fine. Yuki Sohma, the Rat. Tears dripped down his cheeks, mingling with the blood on it. The fear in my stomach turned to pity, guilt, and a little anger. I didn't see Yuki often but he was still my friend!

"Punishing him. Yuki was being disobedient." She said in the coldest voice I've ever heard her use. I kneeled down so that I was eye level with Yuki, and took my sleeve to wipe one side of his face. He flinched at my touch and tried to back away, his back already against the wall. "I know you've always a soft spot for them but they're just idiots. Useless, the lot of them."

"I don't care. You can't do this anymore Akito. This is wrong. Let Yuki go." I ordered her, talking back to her for the first time in my life. I couldn't just sit by and let this happen.

"Mika. Who are you to talk back to me? Apologize." She demanded, angry again. I trembled but fought back, my own anger fueling me.

"Or what? You'll punish me too? Let him go, Akito. Can't you see what you're doing? I know you're not this cruel." I retorted but I softened, trying to reason with her.

"Fine, then. Choose him over me. But if you do, don't come back." She paused. "If you do this, Mika, you'll be just like you're brother. You'll be just like that stupid cat." She answered her voice iron hard. I ignored her dig at my brother as I looked at Yuki, shaking, not even looking at us and my mind was made up.

"Fine. I won't come back." Akito scowled at me, then she turned and walked out the door. I watched her go sadly, losing my best friend, my home, and the family I never had in one second. I didn't dwell on that for long as I turned around and gave Yuki a smile, reaching a hand out to him.

"Take my hand. I'm going to take you to Hatori and then I'll take you somewhere safe. I'm not going to hurt you, honest. Trust me." I coaxed, bending my knees to get a better look at him. Tentatively, he stuck out a slim hand and put it in mine. I grinned at him.

"Okay. I'm Mika, Kyo's sister, if you don't remember me." I helped him stand up, my eyes trained on his face but as soon as we took a step, his eyes fluttered and he collapsed. I dropped to my knees instantly to see if he was okay.

What I saw horrified me. His too large yukata had fallen off of one shoulder, revealing his ribs and large cuts on his chest, some of which were still trickling blood from them. Scars ran up his arm to the shoulder. Tears flooded my eyes as I gently scooped him up into my arms, his head resting on my shoulder. He was so thin and light but it was still difficult to carry him to Hatori's by myself. I knocked on Hatori's door with my foot, not wanting to put Yuki down for fear of hurting him.

When he came to the door, he gasped, pushing his hair out of his eyes before taking Yuki from my arms. He took Yuki into the house and I followed him silently. I turned to Kana as he took him into the back room. She was one of the only people who I actually knew outside of the main house. She was one of my friends. She opened her arms to me and I sunk into them, confessing the whole story to her. She then pulled me into the kitchen where we sat down and talked about where I would go after this. I refused to tell her my plans no matter how much she begged me, mainly because I had no plan. The main house was the only home I'd had since my parents had given me away when I was four. Kana tried to convince me to stay with her and Hatori but I was adamant about going on my way so we sat silently at the table until Hatori came into the room.

"Hatori? How is he?" I asked him anxiously as he sat at the table next to Kana.

"He'll be alright. His breathing is normal and most of the cuts weren't that deep. I cleaned and bandaged them and he's sleeping now. Although it's not the physical wounds I'm worried about, it's the emotional ones. It's about time he got away from Akito." Hatori sighed, looking at me.

"Hatori?" I asked cautiously. "How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months, a year at the most. There's a lot you don't know about Mika. Stuff you are too young to know about." He explained quietly. I felt the anger from before come rolling back in, this time directed at Hatori.

"Months? A year? How come no one stopped it? I don't care if I'm too young to know about it, I'm old enough to know this is wrong! Yuki's a person and he has feelings!" My voice became louder with every sentence and I stood up. Hatori and Kana shushed me but it was too late.

"Hello?" A weak voice called from the back. Hatori moved to go see him but I waved my hand at him, walking into the room myself.

"Hi." I said gently. "Sorry about waking you up, Yuki. You should get some rest, I won't be loud anymore." I turned to leave the room when he called out my name.

"Mika-san?" I turned back towards him.

"Yeah, Yuki-kun?" I smiled softly at the gray haired boy looking at me with a nervous expression.

"Thanks. For saving me, I mean." He looked back down at the bed. I crossed over to him and gave him the tiniest kiss on the cheek. He looked startled.

"It was my pleasure." I said, as I left the room blushing.

As I left the room, I realized I had two choices. I could join my brother with his new adoptive father at the dojo and live with them or I could run away and begin a new life somewhere else. There were Sohmas everywhere; it wouldn't be hard to find someone to take me in. As I looked at the kitchen though, I knew I couldn't just leave these people behind, wondering where I had gone. So I walked back into the kitchen and asked Hatori if I could use the phone. And then I called my brother.

**Chapter 1**

"Shishou-san, I'm going out to see Kyo! Do you have a message for him?" I called from the doorway. The wind made my mid back length hair tangle in the wind, my bangs covering my eyes, the only feature I shared with my brother.

Shishou came walking slowly around the corner, Kunimitsu in tow. He smiled at me benignly as he came closer, a father's smile. I remembered that smile. It was the exact one I had gotten when I had first shown up here.

"Just the usual. That I miss him and he needs to come practice more often if he ever intends on beating Yuki." We shared a small smile at that. "Also, tell Yuki he should come by as well. We shouldn't let him get rusty now, should we?"

"Definitely not." I laughed as I reached down and grabbed my bag. "Alright, well then, I'll be off. Be back in a couple of days. Be good both of you." I called over my shoulder as I went down the path.

I looked back long enough to catch Shishou's teasing expression and Kunimitsu's outraged one. They made me laugh, the two of them did and I loved them. I continued down the road towards Shigure's place. My brother had recently moved in there with Shigure, Yuki and another girl. I hadn't seen him since he had gotten back from the mountains so this was my trip to see both him and Yuki and welcome him back.

I traveled down the road for a while before getting to the forest path. In the distance I could just see an orange head bobbing along. I grinned and took off to catch up with him. I jumped on his back and he made a surprised "oof" sound.

"Kyo! I missed you!" I cried, squeezing him tight. He squirmed around, trying to get me off but I just tightened my grip on him. He gave up quickly and turned his head towards me.

"Mika, Get off me!" He yelled. I shook my head, grinning. It was then that I noticed the pretty brunette on Kyo's left. She was standing there with a confused expression.

"Oh hi. You must be Tohru, right? I'm Sohma Mika." I grinned at her, waving from Kyo's back. I then slid down so I could bow politely. She bowed back hurriedly.

"Honda Tohru. Pleased to meet you. May I ask which zodiac animal you are? I thought I had met all of them but since you hugged Kyo, I assume you're in it." She said hurriedly. Kyo answered for me though.

"Tohru, this is my slightly older sister. She's not an animal but she's a part of the Zodiac called the God's consort." He scowled as he explained and I punched him lightly in the arm.

"It doesn't do much good though. I can only hug Kyo without him transforming and he's no fun." I pouted. Kyo started to walk again and Tohru and I followed him, still in our conversation.

"Kyo didn't tell me he had a sister." I scowled.

"You jerk." I yelled at him. He waved me off and I could imagine his smirk at my insult. "We're twins, you know. Kyo likes to pretend he's an only child even though deep down he loves me. He's probably angry because I still get to live at the dojo and he doesn't." I told her in hushed tones. She nodded.

"I see." She said as we arrived at Shigure's place. "So will you be staying for dinner, Mika-san?"

"You can call me Mika-chan or just Mika if you want. And I'm actually staying for a couple of days, I hope it won't be a bother to you. Shigure told me you were the housekeeper or something when I told him I was coming." With my sentence, Shigure burst out of the house to welcome us.

"MIKA! It's been so long little flower! I see you've met Tohru, our little house wife, I know you two will be the best of friends. Kyo, won't it be nice to have your older sister around for a while?" He cried as he danced around us. I snickered as Kyo punched him.

"Don't be so freaky about my sister, you damn pervert!" Kyo shouted at him as Shigure cried, crouched in the fetal position. I grinned.

"Hi Shigure. Thank you for letting me stay here for a while." I said pleasantly. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"It was no trouble. Maybe you'll be able to handle your brother better than I can." He said as Kyo stalked off, Tohru chasing after him.

"It looks like Tohru's got it covered. But you know if I need to, I'll handle it. I've had enough training." I said somberly, looking at the house. Shigure nodded without a smile.

"You're going to Akito next week?" Shigure asked quietly as we started into the house.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to see you three before I went over there. It'll be a while before I get a break." I said, looking up at the sky. "Speaking of, where is Yuki?"

"Tohru, where is our little Yuki?" Shigure yelled out into the empty house.

"He should be here soon, he just had to get help with some homework, Shigure-san!" Tohru's voice echoed from the kitchen. I followed him in there where Tohru's food had started to make a delicious aroma.

"I hope so. We wouldn't want him to miss out on our special guest." Shigure said teasingly and I laughed, blushing.

We chatted like this for a while and eventually Kyo came down to join us after he cooled off. I think it was the lure of Tohru's cooking that brought him down. I surmised that it was delicious from the way Kyo and Shigure talked about it. It was almost ready when we heard the door open.

"Hello? Tohru, Shigure, I'm home." Yuki's voice called out. I grinned and put a finger to my lips, indicating that they shouldn't say anything.

"We're in the kitchen, Sohma-kun!" Tohru called back. I waited by the door and as he came round the bend I tackled him.

"YUKI!" I squealed as he transformed. I scooped him up out of his pile of clothes and brought him close so I could hear him.

"Mika? Do you always have to do that?" He said exasperatedly. I laughed.

"I can't help myself. I missed you. Plus, you're just so cute as a rat!" I gushed, cuddling him to my face. He sighed.

"Well, I was going to change anyway. Put me down so I can go do that." I set him down carefully and he scurried off. He came back a few minutes later in a t-shirt and some sweats. Kyo walked off as he entered the room, most likely to avoid the coming reunion.

"Next time, Mika, could please try to contain yourself?" He said bemused, as he gently kissed me on the cheek. "I missed you as well but I didn't tackle you, did I?"

"Only because I did it first." I teased him. He just shook his head at me.

"The cute couple is reunited. Oh how wonderful!" Shigure sang but was interrupted by Yuki bopping him on the head. I giggled at them but I turned as I heard Tohru's gasp of astonishment.

I looked at her to find a look of utter shock on her face. I had completely forgotten that she had been behind us when Yuki had come in. I felt bad a bit, Yuki probably hadn't told her about us and I didn't know if he wanted her to know about us. He turned too, and blushed when he noticed that Tohru was there.

"Oh Honda-san, I didn't see you there." He said quietly.

"Sohma-kun, you and Mika-chan are a couple?" She said excitedly. I looked at Yuki, wondering if he would lie about our relationship.

"Yes. For almost a year now." He replied calmly, looking down to smile softly at me. My heart filled at his words and I reached up to give him a peck on the lips.

"That's great!" She said. "It's wonderful that you two can have a relationship even with the curse. You guys are really suited for each other." I blushed.

"Thanks, Tohru. Anyway, is dinner ready?" I asked, changing the subject. She nodded and so I ran off to get Kyo.

We all sat down to eat together, Yuki and I on one side, Kyo and Tohru on the other, and Shigure at the head. I had forgotten how rambunctious it could get with Kyo and Yuki around each other so most of dinner was spent with them fighting. After dinner, I helped Tohru with the dishes and then Yuki and I went for a walk out to his garden.

"So, what's new?" I asked as we treaded slowly on the path, our hands swinging gently in between us. He looked up at the sky, thinking.

"Let's see, what's new since we talked two days ago on the phone. Not much I believe." He teased and I pouted at him.

"Sorry for asking then. I mean, it's not like I see you every day like those girls at school who are in love with you. I only get to see you once in a while. Sorry if I get worried once in a while." I huffed angrily, crossing my arms. He sighed, and turned me to face him.

"None of the girls can even begin to compare to you. I love you. Only you." He said, tracing my cheek with his thumb gently. I gave him a small smile.

"I know. I do too. It's just, I miss you." I finished lamely.

"I miss you too. I worry too, you know. Who knows what kind of men come into the dojo and hit on you? I don't but I don't get angry with you about it. Neither of us can help our situations right now." He reasoned with me, kissing me gently on the nose.

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry, alright? Happy now?" I threw my hands in the hair, exasperated. He grinned and took my hand again.

"I'm always happy when you're around." He said quietly, observing the forest around us. I shook my head but my smile matched his.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go look at your plants." I said nonchalantly, looking away.

We continued to his garden where we picked a couple of leeks and then I helped him put the cover over the growing plants. I carried the basket for Yuki as we headed back to the house. I soaked in the moment of quiet contentment, knowing it wouldn't last very long with the news I would have to give him. I figured I could wait a few days before telling him though.

"Hey Yuki? What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked before we got back to the house stopping in the middle of the path. He cocked his head.

"School, of course." He said slowly.

"Do you want to do something after school? Just you and me. We haven't had a date in a while and I'm here so I thought we could, you know." I finished lamely, looking down at the basket. When it came to Yuki, I had almost no confidence.

"Of course. I'd love to." He replied softly. "Now come here."

I gave him a quizzical look but walked closer to him anyways. His hands went to my waist and I almost dropped the basket from his suddenness. I looked at him and he kissed me on the lips without either of us moving, keeping me at a steady distance so he didn't transform.

"I really wanted to do that." He said blushing, as he released me. "I really have missed you, you know."

"Yeah. I do now." I said slowly, a smile curling my lips. He blinked at me and turned red before grabbing the basket and heading into the house. I laughed and ran after him.

**AN: How's that for a first chapter? Tell me how you feel about it. I'd love feedback. Next time is the date, Hooray. And how will Yuki take the news Mika has for him? You'll find out if you stay tuned! So I hope you enjoyed. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long to put up. You'll learn soon enough that I'm really bad at remembering to update. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter and if you do, don't forget to review. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I only own Mika and this story.**

**Chapter 2**

I leaned against the schools gate, waiting for the final bell to ring. I wasn't sure if I liked being homeschooled or not but it sure beat sitting in a classroom all day like Kyo and Yuki did. I wouldn't know though. I've never been to a regular school. I spent so much time with Akito that I couldn't go and once I started spending more time at Shishou's, I just never saw the point.

Distantly I could hear the bell ringing and grinned to myself. A flood of students poured out of the double doors at the top of the stairs. It wasn't hard to spot my family members; we all had the uncommon Sohma hair. I spotted Momiji and Haru as well as Kyo and Yuki quickly. They all came towards me slowly as I smiled and waved energetically at them.

"So you are the pretty girl everyone is talking about." Haru mused quietly. I giggled.

"Hi, Haru. So everyone's talking about me?" I asked, turning to Kyo and Yuki. Yuki gave a small smile while Kyo scowled as usual.

"Yeah, I really wanted to punch some of them." Kyo glared angrily at some boys that were passing. I laughed.

"Oh Kyo, you're such a good brother." I patted his red hair gently. "So Yuki, you ready to go?"

"Sure. See you guys at home." He said to Tohru and Kyo. I took his hand.

"Bye Momiji, Haru. See you later." I waved at them with my free hand as we walked away.

Yuki and I walked for a bit before deciding what to do. We exchanged our daily information, Yuki regaling me with tales about how he was practically stalked at school, and I told him what it was like to spend almost a whole day with Shigure. Which is pretty fun, let me just say.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked after we had gotten to a certain point. I shrugged.

"I don't know. We could go see Ayame." I suggested. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head at me. I laughed.

"Okay not that. Food, and then we could go window shopping?" I asked. He considered it for a bit then nodded.

"Okay. I'm starving anyway." I rolled my eyes. Boys, they're always hungry.

We walked hand in hand for a while, strolling around the street looking for a place to eat. We decided a on a small ramen shop, near to the house. Ducking inside, we quickly found a table and placed our order before turning our attention back on each other. I grinned as Yuki rattled off a series of questions about how the dojo was and how my homeschooling was going.

"Well, the dojo is fine although it would be better if you came and visited more often." I teased. Yuki looked down, ashamed. "It's okay, though, I know you're busy with school and all." I reached for his hand across the table and he smiled at me.

"I know. I promise to get over there soon." He said. I felt my heart drop a bit. I probably wouldn't be there when he went.

"Yuki, I have to tell-" I was cut off by our food arriving. We both dug in and I was surprised to find how hungry I actually was. We didn't even resume our conversation until we had paid and left.

We were out in the cold, finding our way slowly back to Shigure's house. Our arms were linked, the closest we could get to Yuki having his arm around me. I laughed as Yuki tugged on his bag's strings to make it more comfortable. He stuck his tongue out in answer before going back to our conversation.

"So, you had something to tell me?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together. I nodded, suddenly becoming solemn.

"Yeah. You're not going to like it, though." I sighed.

"What is it?" His voice was concerned, and I turned to face him, knowing the information was going to kill him.

"After tomorrow, I'm-I'm going to the main house. To be with Akito." His head cocked to the side, and a confused expression came on his face.

"Why?" He questioned. "Akito hasn't wanted anything to do with you since that night."

"Akito wants to see me, to accept me back into the family. There's just one catch, though. I'd have to stay for a few months without leaving the main house and I wouldn't be allowed visitors." I explained in one breath, hoping it would be easier to get it all out at once. Seeing Yuki's horrified expression, I knew it wasn't.

"And you're going to do it? What is so great about being in this family? And what about us, Mika?" He asked, outraged. I shook my head, trying to keep the tears away.

"Yuki, you don't understand. I lost so much that night. I would finally get everything I had back, and might be in a position to be able to help Kyo escape his fate. Besides, I think we're strong enough to last a few months of separation. We're separated all the time." We had stopped walking, and I was speaking to the ground. When I had finished I looked up to find Yuki looking shocked and hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry that saving me that night from Akito's torture took so much away from you. And I'm sorry that you don't see this relationship worth staying on the outside for." He said, coldly, glaring at me. My eyes welled up with tears.

"Yuki, that's not what I meant!" I reached for him but he just took a step back, avoiding my touch. My point wasn't getting across to him. "Yuki, please try to understand where I'm coming from."

"I can't, Mika. I just can't. So why don't you just go already? Just go." He said, detached and turned away. I reached for him again but my hand just fell to my side, grasping nothing but air.

"Yuki." I whispered; tears streaming as I turned back towards Shigure's house and away from Yuki.

I quickly made my way back to Shigure's and dashed into the house, ignoring the questions from my family members and Tohru. I headed straight up to Kyo's room, and began packing up my stuff. It wasn't long before I heard a knock and guessing who it was, quietly allowed them to come in. My twin, older than me by just three minutes, walked in and sat on the bed next to me.

"You told him, didn't you? That damn rat." Kyo asked, his voice trying to remain calm.

"Yeah." I answered; my voice hoarse from crying, and barely more than a whisper.

"And the baka didn't take it well, I assume?" He was so trying to be calm in this situation even though I could tell he wanted to fly off the handle.

"No, he didn't. He assumed that I viewed our relationship as nothing. He doesn't understand that I don't have a choice. No one gets it. The longing to be near Akito, it's unbearable. So he told me to leave. Just like that, he told me to leave." I started to cry again.

Kyo stiffened next to me before putting an arm around me and pulling me on his lap. I buried my head into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with my tears. He awkwardly patted my back, before moving to stroke my hair.

"Miks, Miks, don't cry, okay? He's stupid if he can't see how much you love him. Even I see it, and it sickens me." He said, trying to make me laugh.

"Ha-ha, Kyo-Kyo. Very funny." I said, pulling away from his shoulder a bit.

"You don't need to leave. The rat will get over it and you guys will be good as new. Plus, you came to see me too right? Who knows when we'll see each other again? So stay." He pleaded, and I looked up to see him staring tenderly at me. I smiled tentatively up at him and patted his face gently with my hand.

"You're a good brother, Kyo. The best. But I think it's best if I leave now. There's already so much tension in this house already between you and Yuki, I don't need to add to it." I explained to him and he sighed.

"Alright." He said as I stood up, moving away from the bed to pick up the last of my things and put them in my bag. "I hope you know I'm still gonna kick his ass when he gets back."

"Of course, what kind of big brother would you be if you didn't beat up a guy who made your little sister cry?" I teased, smiling despite my aching heart. He grinned at me.

"A pretty crappy one. Come on, if you're gonna leave, it better be before it gets dark." He said, adopting his usual gruff tone. I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"Yeah, you're right. Who knows what could happen to a third degree black belt in the dark?" I teased, casting off my sadness. It wouldn't do to wallow in self-pity when returning to the main house for the first time.

"You just love to throw the fact that you're a higher rank than me in my face, don't you?" Kyo retorted as went down the stairs to face Shigure and Tohru. I smiled at them, wiping the last remnants of my tears away.

"Yes, I do." I said over my shoulder as I walked over to Tohru. "Anyway, Tohru-san, it was wonderful to meet you but I'm afraid that I must leave. I hope next time I visit we can become better friends." I bowed to her and she bowed back. She nodded as we both straightened.

"Me too, Mika-san." She replied and I smiled at her, before moving on to Shigure.

"Ah Mika, you are beautiful even after your tears. I am sorry that your visit has come to an end so soon. Till next time, little flower." He bent down to kiss my cheek. I smiled sadly at him.

"You'll come visit me, won't you? Most aren't allowed but I know you don't care about rules." He nodded and I turned back to Kyo. He opened his arms and I returned his offered hug. He kissed me gently on the forehead and pulled away.

"Be good, and don't give Akito too much hell, okay?" He said, sounding too much like the older brother he was. I laughed.

"Of course, you know me. I really have to get going, though." I said, looking at the door. He nodded and let me go. I walked slowly to the door, opening it halfway before turning back to smile at the three of them.

"Shigure, you'll watch over them while I'm gone, won't you? Make sure they don't kill each other, yeah?" I said, before turning out the door. I heard Shigure yell his agreement after me as I dashed into the woods, letting myself go as I ran. I let the call of Akito consume me and followed it all the way there.

Kyo's POV

This time the rat had gone too far. Not only was already an enormous git and self-absorbed but he was dating my sister. And now he had the nerve to make her cry and send her away. I don't care what he was thinking, he was going to get his ass kicked if it was the last thing I did.

I paced the hallway in front of the door after Mika had left; anxiously waiting for him to return so I could ram my fist into his face. Shigure and Tohru eyed me cautiously and I just glared at them. Tohru went to say something but stopped at the look I gave her. I immediately felt bad at being mean to Tohru, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Neither of you is going to persuade me not to do this. The damn rat deserves what's coming to him." I spat at them. Shigure nodded.

"I fully acknowledge your responsibility to rough Yuki up after what he did to the little flower. However I do ask that you refrain from breaking the house too much, Kyo." He pleaded.

"I'll try." I snapped at him.

It was just getting dark before that bastard came wandering back. I saw him walk slowly up and relished these few moments before he opened the door. It opened in slow motion and just as he put his foot in the doorway, my fist connected with his face in a resounding crack. He stumbled back out onto the deck, holding a hand to his face and I followed him.

"That was for dating my sister." I said, before bringing a kick up into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "And that was for making her cry, you damn rat."

"Not gonna fight back, pretty boy?" I leered at him as I swept his feet out from under him and he fell down the stairs, knowing full well he could have beaten me up already. "You know I'm right, don't you?"

I rammed my knee into his chest before turning to walk away. I gestured to Shigure and Tohru, allowing them to finally come to his aid. As Tohru helped him up and Shigure ran off to call Hatori, I climbed the steps back up to the house. On the final step, I turned back to view my sister's boyfriend.

"Oh, and Yuki? If you ever make her cry again, I'll kill you." His eyes met mine and I was shocked to find the dead look inside of them, like there was nothing left inside anymore. Just like that, he nodded and I left.

Mika's POV

It was dark when I made it to the main house; I waited outside for a few minutes before gathering my courage to go in when I was stopped by someone I hadn't seen in a while. Hatori was walking straight out of the gates and headed straight towards me.

"Mika? Is that you?" I grinned and waved at him. He laughed. "It is you. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to come until after tomorrow."

"There were some circumstances I couldn't get around." I said, looking down at the ground. He sighed.

"Well, that explains the call I got tonight. It seems your brother broke Yuki's nose and possibly a rib. I'm assuming this is due to you." I looked up at him, shocked.

"What are you doing here, then? Go on, Hatori, go see him!" Quickly going behind him, I pushed him in the direction of the house.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. It's good to see you, though, Mika. I'll see you when I get back then." He smiled softly, and turned back into the direction he was going.

"Good to see you too, Hatori." I said softly, before heading into the main house gates.

I instinctively led myself to Akito's room, knowing it was still the same. I knocked once, quietly and listened for the command to enter. I slid the door open quietly and stepped inside, a wave of nostalgia hitting me. I breathed in and out quickly.

"Hello, Akito." I said, my mouth quirking into a smile.

"Mika. I knew you'd come." Akito said, grinning devilishly.

**AN: And that is the end of the second chapter. If you liked please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
